Vengeful Spirit
Vengeful Spirits are a dangerous type of Ghost that seek vengeance. Characteristics They are Ghosts, who have had some great wrong done to them in their lives, normally what killed them, this causes them to remain after death, to try and avenge this wrong. Over time they slowly become obsessed with this until it is the only thing they can think of. As such they act violently to try and avenge the wrong, however in the process, their obsession with revenge often leads to them harming innocent people. Sometimes their vengeance can spread on to others, who had nothing to do with them, but have or are doing something that is similar to their death. It is possible that once they are avenged they pass on, however often they are unable to cause this. Occasionally, they're people who are still alive, but on the verge of death. Appearance They appear in the form of the deceased, often they are still possessing the injuries that killed them. Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- They are much stronger than when they were alive, being incorporeal, they can easily overpower humans without discomfort. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']] - Being incorporeal, they cannot tire. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Vengeful Spirits can move at high speeds, able to move to one place to another in seconds. * [[Invulnerability|'Medium Invulnerability']]' '- Being incorporeal, they cannot be harmed by conventional means. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Like all Ghosts, they can teleport. They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Like all most Ghosts, they are naturally invisible, unless they make themselves visible. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']] - Their presence will cause electronics and lights to flicker. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Their presence will cause the temperature in the surrounding area to drop. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- After death, they can see beings that are naturally invisible. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. Weaknesses * [[Salt|'Salt']] - They cannot pass a salt line or circle, and they will dissipate when in contact with it. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay. * Salting and Burning Remains - Digging up a Ghost's human remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. * Destroying Haunted Object '- Salting and burning the object the Ghost is using to stay active in the human world, will put a Ghost to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- They can be banished, bound, and repelled using different forms of magic. 'Notable Vengeful Spirits ' * 'Agnes Sampson '- A Scottish women who was wrongly accused of witchcraft and executed during the North Berwick witch trials in the late sixteenth century, her spirit haunts the Holyrood Palace. * 'Dorothy Walpole '- Also known as the Lady of Raynham Hall, she was locked in a room after committing adultery with Lord Wharton by her brother, she was entrapped in that room until she died of smallpox. * 'Myles O'Bannon '- The leader of a Chicago mob gang who was killed by Al Capone, his spirit latched itself to Capone and stalked him around Alcatraz prison seeking revenge. * 'Jesse James '- An American outlaw who was betrayed and killed by a member of his own gang who hoped to collect the $10,000 bounty on James. * 'Lavinia Fisher '- Reported by some legends to have been the first female serial killer in the United States, she was wrongly accused of murder. Her origins are unknown; however, she was married to John Fisher, and both were convicted of highway robbery, not murder.